This invention relates to systems and methods used in crude oil production. More specifically, the invention relates to methods for treating and controlling a first solid-laden water layer or “rag” that accumulates at the oil/water interface within separation, dehydration or desalting equipment and a second solid-laden layer or “mud” that accumulates at the bottom of the separation, dehydration, or desalting equipment.
Once oil is produced it must be dehydrated and desalted to reduce the corrosion effect on production systems such as transportation carriers, pipelines, and refineries. The dehydration and desalting done at the oil producing facility is capable of removing the majority of the water and salts prior to delivery to a refinery. Once the oil is at the refining it is desalted again to reduce the salts to even lower and less corrosive levels. In addition to the water and dissolved salts carried by the oil, there may be a large quantity of solids ranging in size from very small sub-micron particles or fines to larger particles such as sands. The larger particles are readily removed by the oil production facility leaving the finer particles to be removed at the refinery.
In general, the smallest particles may contribute to the stability of an oil-water emulsion by forming a barrier around the water droplets thus preventing droplet coalescence and separation. Water droplets that are surrounded by these fines may be large enough to settle in the electrostatic desalter, but they are hindered from coalescing by the fines. The effect is for this solid-laden water layer to accumulate at the oil-water interface as a “rag.” As this rag layer collapses the fines settle to the bottom of the vessel to form a “mud” layer where they must be removed periodically by a mud wash system.
This mud wash system consists of a set of spray nozzles that disperse a volume of fresh water into the desalter for the purpose of agitating the mud so it can be effectively removed from the desalter. Two primary methods for mud removal are practiced. One method is to do a timed mud wash where the vessel is washed only periodically as determined by the unit operator. The frequency depends on the solids (mud) loading and may be once per day or once per week, as examples. The disadvantage of periodic mud wash is that it sends high levels of oil wet solids to the water treatment facility where it must be handled for disposal. These periodic injections of oil wet solids can initiate an upset in the water quality.
The other method is a semi-continuous mud wash where sections of a vessel are washed sequentially. Upon the completion of all sections, the sequence is restarted. The advantage of a semi-continuous wash is to level the load of solids that are passed to the water treatment vessels. The disadvantage of both the semi-continuous and periodic methods is that solids are still allowed to settle in the bottom of the vessel where they can only be partially removed by each subsequent periodic washing.
While either method can handle the volume of fines in a refinery desalter, there remains a more significant problem that has not been properly dealt with before. This problem is the solid-laden rag that hangs at the oil-water interface. Once this interface mud accumulates at the interface it becomes quiescent and the rate of water and solids separation is slowed significantly. When the rate of collapse for interface rag is slower than the rate of accumulation, the interface volume increases and interferes with the desalter operation. While the exact nature of this interface rag cannot be readily determined, the effects are detrimental to the performance of the desalter in one of two ways.
If the interface rag floats on top of the water, then it can grow in height until it interferes with the integrity of the electrostatic field by increasing the current demand and reducing the field strength. The electric field does apply added energy to the top of the interface and can accelerate the rate of decay. If the interface sinks into the water layer it rapidly occupies the water volume of the desalter and reduces the water residence time. The effect is a decline in the water quality that is passed to the water treatment facility as the interface rag settles to the bottom of the vessel to form mud and mixes with the brine exiting to the brine heat exchangers and benzene recovery unit. This mixing accelerates the fouling and plugging of the heat exchangers and benzene recovery unit.
Because refineries have more complex and overlapping issues, system applications need to be expanded beyond the simple purpose of removing sludge and solids from the bottom of desalter vessels. A need exists, therefore, for a system that assists a refinery in meeting planned crude unit run-length expectations, does not put the desalter in an upset condition during operation, minimizes or eliminates sludge buildup at the bottom of the vessel, improves basic sediment and water (BS&W) reduction performance, improves salt reduction performance, minimizes emulsion and reverse emulsion buildup at the oil/water interface, keeps solids suspended in the brine until the solids exit to the process sewer, and protects process equipment ahead of the waste water treatment plant.